The Initiative: The New Recruit
by Remotely Mellow
Summary: After the Death of MVP, a new man is sent in to replace him in the team. The thing is, he doesn't want to be there. How will he cope being at this new place, with these new people, and why is he alway's wearing his helmet?


Hello Everyone. I thought I would take a small break from writing Teen Titans and write something from the Marvel Universe. I read a Marvel comic and I thought it had a lot of fanfic potential to do a lot of things, so immediately thought of something I could have. This is based off of the First Initiative comics, the first one. So without any delay, let me get started on this thing. Oh, and I do not own anything from Marvel.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Guy**

**Stamford, Connecticut**

"OK Emo Boy, let's see what you can do." Gauntlet said from the upper booth, standing next to the scientist and other's around him.

"What am I supposed to do against robots? I'm no good alone; I need someone in here with me." Trauma said up back at him.

"OK then, Armory, stay down there with him, but don't help him." Gauntlet replied back.

"You got it." Armory replied waving back up to them. She saw the Robots starting to get closer, making her a little nervous seeing as she wasn't supposed to do anything. "Hey, can you do something now?" Armory asked.

"Good, your heart rate's increasing, that helps." Trauma said as he closed his eyes. "Good, I'm starting to see it now, what you're afraid of." He said as his body started to move around strangely, and soon his form started to change, he started to get larger, now growing extra legs, and covered in fur. "You're an arachnophobe." He said as he turned into a 25 to at least 30 foot tall Spider.

At this, Armory's eye's shot open, the fear in her increasing greatly. She started to scream loudly, and started to shoot her blaster everywhere, trying to hit the giant Spider in front of her. The blasters were going everywhere, and it seemed they were at full power.

"Hey watch it!" Trauma said in the giant spider form, nearly getting hit. The blasters went by, hitting Komodo and blasting her arm off.

"Ouch! Dammit!" She yelled. She then re-grew her arm quickly, as the other's around her dodged the blasters. "It always hurts to grow these things back." She said as it dripped strange goo from her arm.

"Crap, look out!" MVP said as the blaster's got closer to Cloud 9. "Dammit, she's frozen." He said as he rushed at her, tackling her to the ground to get her away from the blaster shots, as one whizzed by them. "Are you OK? You weren't grazed were yo..." and at that moment, a blaster hit him on the side of the head, blowing half of his head off, in front of Cloud 9's face. Needless to say she was a little shocked at this, hell mortified.

Gauntlet quickly took control of the situation, grabbing Armory before anyone else could get hurt. "Is everyone OK?" Gauntlet said after restraining Armory in a plasma field, in the shape of a claw, holding up Armory as Trauma changed back to normal.

"Not everyone." Komodo said as they saw MVP and Cloud 9. After that moment, Armory was grounded, losing her arm and getting kicked out of the camp. They were all told to keep quiet, and that "nothing happened." But for how long no one can really say, it's funny what a death on everyone's mind can do, especially a death no one can know about.

* * *

**Martinsburg W.V.**

An explosion in front of the bank, not to uncommon, of course it was being robbed, any moron could see that. The robber's, in classic ski mask's, running out of the bank and to there car with the wheelman inside. "Come on let's go!" One of the men said. The Driver quickly floored it, spinning around the corner to get moving, but was quickly stopped to see a wall in front of the car, and now running into it. "Where the hell did that damn wall come from?" The wheelman said. The door was then ripped off the car as the wheelman was pulled out.

"From me." A man said, wearing a weird Helmet. He punched the guy, knocking him unconscious and throwing him to the side. "I suggest all of you give up now, it'll make my work and getaway easier." He said. The people inside picked up there guns, and he lobbed his head back in disappointment, quickly putting his hands on the ground, as a flash of green popped on his hands and then making a pillar of stone pop under the car, flipping it up and onto it's roof, and shaking up the people inside. The man in the helmet pulled out the other two men in the car, throwing them over to his friends. You should have listened, but no, you have to pull out your guns." He said sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?" The robber said.

"No one that concern's you." He said knocking him on the top of his head, knocking him unconscious. He then took out a weird looking rope and tied them together, not making the able to escape, making them an easy pickup for the cops. "Now if you excuse me, I'm late for dinner, and its taco night." The man said jumping into the air and flying off. The man continued to fly, but only after a short distance he saw someone floating in the air, seeming to be waiting for him. "Who the hell is that? I thought I was the only Meta-human in this county. Once he got closer, he could make out the Person, Iron Man. "Oh shit." He said disappointingly. You see, this person never got registered. He didn't think he should.

"Let me see your license." Iron man said, giving off his slight robotic voice behind his mask. "Or do you not have one, because I don't recall ever seeing anyone from this town register there Identity." Iron Man.

"Doesn't surprise me, I never registered." He answered flatly.

"Well then, come with me, I'll take you to get registered." Iron Man responded.

"Well, I really rather not, you see, I'm with Captain America on this one. I'm not going to get registered." The man in the helmet responded.

"Wrong answer pal." Iron man said. He then held out his hand to blast him, but only to restrain him.

"Don't think so buddy." He said. He then held out both of his hands, creating a big flash of light from them, blinding Iron Man for a brief second, and flying quickly towards the ground.

"Oh, wrong thing to do chief." Iron Man responded, and quickly began pursuit. There started to fly very quickly towards the ground, and the man in the helmet soon pulled up, close to the roof of a mall and started to run against it quickly, soon jumping off the edge. He had to find a place to lose him, but where? Iron man continued to fly, gaining pursuit, and getting closer by the second. The Helmet wearing Vigilante started to run through streets now, trying to use the cars going by for cover, and ducked between some narrow alleys. "So, you think you can use the darkness to hide from me? Think again." He said as he followed by closely, landing on the ground, seeing as the alley's were to low to fly through. Iron man moved quickly, chasing after this person. He was going to catch him, no matter what. He started run, right behind this guy, and then turned a corner, meeting a back fist, stumbling back a few steps, but soon caught himself in time to block the kick towards his face. "You're making a terrible mistake that you won't be able to get out of." Iron Man said pushing his foot back and soon throwing a fist at the Helmet man. He was able to dodge the punch, and threw a punch out himself, but it was caught. "You can't beat me." Iron Man said.

"I can damn well try." The Helmet man responded. He grabbed Iron Mans wrist and swung around sending a kick towards the side of his head, and connecting. It didn't do much really, because he didn't put enough force into it. Iron Man then grabbed his leg and threw him against the brick wall, making the Helmet man fall to the ground. "OK, you have two options, one you stay there and give up." Iron Man said.

"And the other?" He said pushing himself up a little with his hands.

"I throw you into that wall again." Iron Man responded. The Helmet man let out a sigh, figuring he was beat. He knew he wasn't going to be able to beat Iron Man from the start anyway.

"Well, I know when I'm beat, funny this being the only time really." He said standing up.

"What's your Name?" Iron Man asked.

The man stood up, and unclasped the back part of his helmet, and taking it off. It folded from the middle, so it came off fairly easy, kind of like an old Power Ranger's Helmet.

"Well, my name is Kevin." He responded. He had a pair of green eye's, and long blonde hair, recently bleached it looked like it, and tied in a ponytail in the back.

"No, your other name." He asked.

Kevin knew what he was talking about. "I don't have one of those. I never gave myself one, neither did these people. They just called me a Helmet wearing Vigilante." Kevin responded.

"Well, we'll change that." Iron Man responded back to him. "Follow me, I'm taking you to a place where you can get your license, and get registered." Iron Man said to him, turning around.

"Actually, I kinda have to get home soon. My mom is probably worried about me." Kevin responded.

"Well then, we can tell your mom the good news." Iron Man said.

"Oh crap I'm dead." Kevin said.

* * *

Long Story short, there was very interesting dinner for himself and his mother, and the next day, Kevin was shipped off to boot camp.

"So this is new recruit?" Yellow Jacket asked.

"Yep, and the only one on this bus ride." The bus driver responded.

"Well kid, come with me." Yellow Jacket said. Kevin got off the bus and was soon greeted by the drill instructor, Gauntlet.

"So you're the little punk who fought with Iron Man? It takes a lot of guts to stand up to him, but it's going to take more than that to get you through this place alive." Gauntlet said.

"Wonderful." Kevin said sarcastically.

"What was that?" Gauntlet said.

"I said Wonderful Sir, sarcastically I might add." Kevin said in an attention way, like a solder.

"If you're trying to be funny, save it. This is no place for games. Here you will learn to use your powers with a team, and you will be trained constantly. You are to refer to me as Sir, and only Sir, do you hear me!" He yelled.

"Sir yes Sir, loud and clear, over and out." Kevin said with a smirk.

"That's it, Give me 20 pushups." Gauntlet said.

"Sir yes sir." He said, and started to do pushups, and then switched to one arm. "20 sir!" He responded standing back up.

"Well, it seems we got a strong one. What is your name?" Gauntlet asked.

"Kevin sir, Kevin Michaels." Kevin responded.

"No, your other name?" Gauntlet said back.

"Well, you see I don't have one. Never put much thought into it." Kevin responded back.

"And why not?" Gauntlet asked.

"Because I never bothered talking to the thugs and such I beat up sir." Kevin responded back.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that, now follow me so you can get suited up." Gauntlet said and started to lead him off to the main hall.

"So that's the new guy?" War Machine asked Iron Man.

"Yeah, watch him, he has a lot of potential, and he doesn't like authority. He may be a little trouble, but I'm sure you can break him of that." Iron Man said.

"Will do." War Machine Responded.

Soon Kevin got his uniform, and ditched the small mask that was inside. "Don't need that, I have my own." Kevin said taking out his helmet.

"OK, follow me Kid; I'll take you to the rest of your team." Gauntlet said as he walked him through a few more halls.

Kevin looked at his outfit, well, at least its green." He said with a shrug. He was then walked into a room with three other people inside, one looking fairly lizard like. "Whoa, wasn't seeing that one coming." Kevin said.

"What was that?" Komodo asked.

"Nothing." Kevin said quickly.

"OK, listen up you three. This is your new teammate, he doesn't have a name yet, so just call him Kid, and it seems to be working so far." Gauntlet said. "I'll let you get acquainted." Gauntlet said, and then left.

"Um….Hi." Kevin said. God why was he so bad with small talk. It was kind of an awkward silence. "So, what are your names?" Kevin asked.

"Name's Trauma. That's Komodo, and that's Cloud 9." He said pointing out the others. "So you don't have a name?" Trauma asked.

"Well, not a hero name. I never really wanted a name, and thought it would just take too much time, and why should I tell the enemies my name? To be cocky?" Kevin said.

"You couldn't think of one could you?" Komodo asked.

"Nope, not one." Kevin said with a small chuckle and a nervous smile. "My real name is Kevin, Kevin Michaels." Kevin said.

"Well, nice to meet ya, and welcome to hell." Komodo said.

"Well, I think I can handle this place. I handled my house, I can handle here." Kevin said.

"Well, we'll see." Komodo said with a shrug. "So, what can you do?" Komodo asked.

"I control Energy." Kevin said with a shrug putting his duffel bag on the ground, and setting his helmet on a bench.

"What's up with the helmet?" Trauma asked.

"Well, I made it, and I use it as my mask, so to speak." Kevin said. He held it up, showing it off. It was a perfect smooth surface, looking to be made of steel, and covered in chrome. "It took me a bit of time, but I like how it came out." Kevin said.

"How did you make it? And what did you make it out of?" Trauma asked.

"Well, I made it with a lot of different metals, and I did it with my powers. Because I can control energy, if I'm able to touch something physically, I can rearrange its molecules, by changing its energy around, along with the energy of my body. I just started to work on it, and well, it's nearly indestructible, plus it's pretty light." Kevin said. "It doesn't have eye holes, but it works like a one way mirror, so I can still see everything, and it doesn't cut off my vision." Kevin said.

"Pretty smart." Komodo said.

"Thanks." Kevin said.

"I heard you got into a fight with Iron Man before you came here." Komodo said.

"Yeah, I knew I didn't stand a chance, but it was worth punching him in the face at least once." Kevin said. Kevin then looked over at the girl, who hadn't said anything, Cloud 9. "So, I take it you're a little shy around new people." Kevin said with a smile. "Well, don't worry; you don't have to say anything to me. I know how it is sometimes." Kevin said. "Well, I guess were going to be working together, at least until we get out of here I suppose." Kevin said with a sigh.

"Looks like it." Trauma said leaving the room. Komodo soon followed as well as Cloud 9 rather quickly.

"Kinda cute huh?" Komodo said to Cloud 9. "I guess this might be worth it." She added.

* * *

OK, well, there you go for the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and please give me any criticism you may have. It's been a while sine I wrote anything, so bear with me if it's not that great. 


End file.
